Una muy mala idea
by NayukiUchiha
Summary: Aomine estaba borracho. Kise estaba borracho. Kuroko estaba borracho. Y el único que permanecía sobrio, era él. Kagami sabía que iba a ser una noche muuy larga. AoKaga y KiKuro. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Fic creado por y para fans, sin fines de lucro.**  
 **Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Había abandonado esta cuenta, pero ahora me voy a dedicar a llenarla de one-shots y drabbles *u* Aquí un AoKaga-KiKuro~ ¡Espero les guste!**

Había sido una _muy_ mala idea. Una muy muy muy mala idea. Y ahora debía aguantarse las consecuencias.

Aomine estaba borracho. Kise estaba borracho. Kuroko estaba borracho. ¿¡Es que ninguno de esos malditos chicos sabía beber!?

El único que permanecía sobrio, era él. Parecía algo del karma. Él les había propuesto reunirse en su departamento, comer algo, y beber. De acuerdo, sí, eran adolescentes y se suponía que no debían beber, pero Kagami había supuesto que un temperamental, un modelo y un chico "me importa un carajo" sabrían controlarse.

Pero no. No.

...

El primero en caer había sido Kise, vaya sorpresa. Había empezado con "a mí no me gusta el alcohol" y "no acostumbro beber, así que me controlare" y a la media hora estaba cantando e intentando seducir a Kuroko.

Luego le había seguido Kuroko, quien a simple vista lucía sobrio, pero cuando abría la boca decía puras incoherencias –y ni hablemos del sonrojo en su cara-, e intentaba usar su Vanishing Drive para huir de Kise.

Hasta ahí, todo de acuerdo. Él y Aomine bebían moderadamente y reían de las estupideces que hacían y decían los otros dos.  
Hasta que Aomine de pronto se recostó en el hombro de Kagami, y le dijo que lo quería, seguido de muchas cosas inentendibles y absurdas para Kagami.

En ese momento, Kagami supo que iba a ser una noche muuuuy larga.

...

-Kurokocchi~ ¿Por qué no me amas? –Lloriqueaba Kise  
-Porque no logras superar mis Vanishing Drive –decía Kuroko totalmente serio y tambaleándose.

-Oi, Taiga. ¡Taigaaa~! –Gritaba Aomine mientras veía una foto de Kagami- ¡Contéstame cuando te hablo, Taiga!  
-¡Estoy detrás tuyo, Ahomine! -le gritaba él, harto de que Aomine hablara con su foto.

Eran apenas las 2 de la mañana, y ninguno parecía tener ganas de irse a dormir. Lo único que consolaba a Kagami, era saber que luego los 3 sufrirían la resaca de sus vidas, y que además ahora tenía muchas cosas con lo que molestarlos por el resto de sus vidas.

...

Tenía hambre, así que se fue a la cocina a preparar algo y, un rato después, cuando regresó, Kise y Kuroko no estaban.

-¡Aomine! ¿Dónde están Kise y Kuroko!? -le preguntó al moreno.  
-¡Ah! ¡Te preocupan más ellos dos, que yo! ¡Pues a mí también me interesan más ellos dos, que tú! -le gritó Aomine en respuesta, haciéndose el ofendido.

 _Lo único que me faltaba. Un Aomine ebrio y enamorado de mí, que me hace escenas de celos por personas desaparecidas._ Pensó Taiga mientras miraba a Aomine con cara de lástima.

Comenzó a revisar el departamento. Revisó la cocina, el comedor, el baño, su pieza, y la habitación de invitados: no estaban por ninguna parte. De pronto, un pensamiento lo invadió. _Tal vez se fueron. Tal vez los idiotas se fueron, después de todo, dejé la puerta abierta._

Pensando en que tal vez un auto los podría atropellar, o les podrían robar, o que podrían buscar pelea con el primer tipo que se les cruzara, y que al día siguiente todo sería culpa suya por no cuidarlos, salió a buscarlos.

-Aomine, quédate aquí -le dijo al moreno, quien yacía acostado en el sofá mientras se reía de la TV.  
-¡Tú no me dices que hacer, maldito tigre! -le contestó el otro de mala manera.

 _Jamás pensé que tendría que hacer esto. Por favor, que mañana no recuerde nada_. Pensó, y luego se acercó a Aomine.

-Daiki~ Por favor, ¿Me esperarías aquí? -le dijo con voz melosa mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.  
-D-d-d-de acuerdo -le dijo el otro, totalmente sonrojado y medio babeando.

Luego salió corriendo de departamento.

Recorrió todo el piso, y miró en el ascensor, y luego bajó corriendo las escaleras. Echaba un vistazo en cada piso, y agudizaba bien sus oídos cada vez que se detenía a tomar aire. ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Cuando llegó a la planta baja, salió corriendo hacia la calle. _Maldito buen día se elegía el guardia de seguridad para tomarse la noche libre._ Corrió y corrió dos cuadras a la redonda, y no los encontró.

No podían haberse ido tan lejos, sólo había estado en la cocina durante 10 minutos, y ellos estaban tan ebrios que apenas se mantenían en pie.

...

Ya hacía 20 minutos que se encontraba corriendo por las calles, y ni una señal de los malditos ebrios. Dio la media vuelta, y regresó a su departamento. Había dejado mucho tiempo a Aomine solo, quien sabe si no se habría tirado por el balcón. _EL BALCÓN._ No había revisado el jodido balcón.

Volvió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, ahora le aterraba la idea de que Kise y Kuroko pudiesen tirarse por el balcón. Subió corriendo las escaleras, el ascensor iba demasiado lento para su desesperación y enfado.

Cuando entró, Aomine seguía sentado en el sofá, sólo que ahora se encontraba tan sólo vistiendo sus boxers.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Ahomine!? -le gritó, totalmente sonrojado.  
-Te estaba esperando, Tiger~ -le contestó el otro con un pobre intento de mirada provocativa.

Kagami decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo. Fue directo hacia el balcón.

Las cortinas y la ventana estaban cerradas, ¿cómo demonios podrían estar afuera? Pero esas eran preguntas que luego de molestaría en preguntar. Primero lo primero.

Abrió la ventana de golpe y asomó su cabeza hacia el exterior. Y lo que vio, le provocó las mismas medidas de enfado y trauma.

Kise, tendido en el suelo, con Kuroko sentado a horcajadas sobre él mientras se besaban y Kuroko se frotaba contra el rubio.

-Ah~ Kurokocchi~ -gemía Kise en voz baja.

Una venita se asomó en su frente. Estaba totalmente furioso.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN HACIENDO ESO EN MI BALCÓN? ¡PENSÉ QUE HABÍAN MUERTO! ¡LOS VECINOS PUEDEN ESCUCHARLOS! ¡Y HACE UN FRÍO DE LOS MIL INFIERNOS!  
-Kagami-kun -le dijo Kuroko, tan serio como si hablara del clima-, interrumpes algo importante.

En ese momento, la paciencia de Kagami se agotó y tomándolos a los dos de las camisetas, los encerró en la habitación de huéspedes -¡Y NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLOS!

...

De regreso en el living, se sentó junto a Aomine, quien lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo.

-Por favor, vístete, Aomine -le dijo, totalmente cansado, mientras se recostaba en el sofá y cubría sus ojos con su brazo.

De pronto, algo aplastó sus labios, y cuando abrió los ojos, Aomine lo estaba besando.

-¿Q-Q-QUE DEMONIOS HACES?  
-No te escaparás de mi ni aunque esté ebrio, Taiga~ -le respondió el moreno mientras se sentaba de frente a él, sin dejar de besarlo, y levantaba las piernas de Kagami y las acomodaba en sus costados.

Sí, definitivamente iba a ser una noche muuuuy larga.

...

Al otro día.

...

Cuando Kise despertó, estaba desnudo, en una cama desconocida, y a su lado dormía Kuroko.  
Y, mientras los recuerdos volvían a su mente, se dijo a sí mismo que había sido una buena noche.

..

Cuando Kuroko despertó, estaba desnudo, en una cama desconocida, y a su lado Kise le sonreía.  
Y, mientras el dolor de trasero y los recuerdos lo invadían, se dijo que jamás volvería a beber tanto.

..

Cuando Aomine despertó, estaba desnudo, en una cama desconocida, y con Kagami durmiendo a su lado.  
Y, mientras recordaba los sucesos de la noche anterior, se dijo a sí mismo que beber con Kagami cerca era lo mejor que le había ocurrido.

..

Cuando Kagami despertó, estaba desnudo, en su cama, y con un Aomine a su lado sonriendo con auténtica felicidad y orgullo, mientras lo abrazaba.  
Y, siendo que recordaba todo, se dijo a sí mismo que jamás volvería a invitar a sus amigos a beber. Sólo a Aomine.

 **Nota final: ¡Bueno! ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado y los haya hecho reír~ ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
